A Mature Woman: Akira's Story
by DeziGal
Summary: Mimasaka Akira only ever dated mature women. That was until Samantha came into the picture. EDITED. AkiraOC
1. Chapter 1

1** Hello all! This is my new HYD fanfic. I've been a fan of HYD forever but I realized there wasn't many fanfics on Akira, so, here it is. And just to clear things up the OC is named Sammy and she's a girl! So with that out of the way please enjoy the fic!**

**A Mature Woman**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango or it's characters but I do own Sammy.**

_Oh man not another one._

"Look, you're not from here so I don't blame you but, I only like mature women."

She cocked her head to the side then causing her lovely silken tresses to scatter. Yeah, I only go out with mature women, but you'd have to be blind not to notice how beautiful she was.

She smirked then, and her eyes seemed to glitter, "Kind of hypocritical wouldn't you say? Not to mention pompous and arrogant, hm, but don't worry..." She leaned in until she was barely a few inches from my face before she whispered the rest "I only go out with men."

And with that said she spun around and sashayed on out of the club leaving my mouth agape and Nishikado and Tsukasa rolling on the floor; Makino seemed to be holding back tears of mirth and I swear I ever saw Rui's mouth twitch.

Yuki looked after her friend seemingly too stunned to move before she turned back to me and just gaped.

And suddenly it hit me. I stood up angrily slamming my hands down hard on the table and glaring at the door the beautiful girl had trailed through without a backward glance.

"Did she just imply that I'm not a man!" The tears Makino had been holding back slid down her face as she doubled over the table laughing and clutching at her sides. Tsukasa and Akira who had been slowly regaining their breaths broke into renewed laugher and Rui choked on his soda.

Let me guess. You're confused, right? Let me backtrack then. I'm Mimasaka Akira, renowned playboy and member of the F4. What's the F4 you ask? It's the name for the four richest guys (not to mention most handsome and most famous) of Eitoku High. It Stands for Flower 4. No matter that we've all been out of high school for about 3 years now.

Nishikado Soijirou, the one rolling on the floor laughing, is my fellow playboy and the closest to me of the F4. Now don't get me wrong, we're all best friends but Soijirou is the person who knows me best, mostly because, like I said earlier he's a playboy just like me. Or I guess now I should be saying _was_. I'll get to that later.

The one right next to Soijirou is Doumyouji Tsukasa. Pay attention now because seeing Tsukasa rolling on the floor laughing is a rare sight indeed. Tsukasa is the leader or our little group. He is the wealthiest out of all 4 of us and he's probably also the most cocky.

The only person in the world aside from his sister that can deal with him is Makino Tsukushi, currently sitting in her seat... whether she is crying or laughing I honestly can't tell you. Makino is more stubborn than Tsukasa which is really saying something. She's the only person I've seen who can twist Tsukasa around her finger with no more than a look. She doesn't give a rat's ass (forgive my language) about his money, which is really quite impressive for a poor person. I can honestly say this is the one poor person I can stand to... no... I enjoy being around.

All of us in the F4 happens to be very protective of Makino. Especially Tsukasa. Wait I didn't tell you their relationship yet did I? Makino Tsukushi is the currently pending fiancé of Doumyouji Tsukasa. Yup. You heard me. Sitting in front of me is the one poor person who has managed to snag the richest man in Japan. So why the pending you ask? Because Makino Tsukushi knows how to put up one hell of a fight. In other words the situation hasn't been settled yet.

Now who am I forgetting.. Oh. Right. Hanazawa Rui. He's actually quite easy to forget. He tends to blend into the background a lot. Rui is the quiet one of the F4. Despite this fact girls seem to be drawn to him. His life is one drama after another. First Shizuka. Shizuka just happened to be Rui's first love. Then Makino. That's right. Makino, Tsukasa, and Rui had one big love triangle thing going on back in high school. But thankfully that ended quite quickly. Things have quieted down for Rui now.

Last but not least Yuki. I can't remember her last name for the life of me so I just won't go into it. Yuki is Makino's best friend and my former playboy best friend Soijirou's new girlfriend. The two only got together recently leaving us all stunned when they did. I mean really. Soijirou with a steady girlfriend? I still look out the window every now and then to see if I can find any flying pigs on the horizon.

Right so now that you're not confused anymore let's get back to the matter at hand. I believe I've rattles on enough wouldn't you say?

There we were in the hottest club in the area when Yuki strolls in accompanied by, by far _the most gorgeous set of legs _I've ever seen. Er. Right. Sorry. Yuki strolls in with an American woman. There she is introducing us to her sexy- err... American yet Japanese speaking friend when we make eye contact.

Her eyes never leaving me she had spoke, "_Yuki, you didn't tell me you were friends with Mimasaka Akira," _then her gaze had turned seductive as her eyes pierced mine _"You're not what I expected." _

It was obvious she wanted me but she was at least 2 or 3 years younger than me, so, out of the goodness of my heart I tried to set her straight.

So why is it that I'm standing here with no crying woman to comfort and a bruised ego?

Well I sure as hell plan to find out.

** Hello again everyone! I'd Like to thank you so much for reading. Please review and tell me what you think of the first chapter. I have to warn you all that I won't be able to update frequently as I have other responsibilities as well as fanfics I'm working on. I will try to get the chapters out asap though. For all those who are my GS fanfic readers I promise I'll have a new chappie for you soon! So thanks everyone for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This is the second chapter my fic and it has been edited. This is the first time I'm trying this style of writing and I like where it's going. I really appreciate your critiques and reviews! With that said, enjoy!**

**A Mature Woman**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hana Yori Dango or it's characters but I do own Sammy.**

_That arrogant little minx! _

We were all at Tsukasa's place now and everyone was sitting down on the couch chuckling except me of course. I was steaming. I was worse than steaming. I mean, what woman in their right mind had the nerve to imply that Mimasaka Akira was not a man?

"You know that pacing a hole in Tsukasa's floor isn't going to change what she said right?" asked Soujirou.

I spun around and glared at my so-called best friends.

"You all think this is funny! This isn't funny. Mimasaka Akira… not a man?! Who does that bitch think she's fooling?"

Yuki stood up then and marched up to me angrily.

"Don't call her a bitch! Not every woman will swoon at the sight of you Akira."

"Most of them do! That woman wanted me! I saw it in her eyes… she just couldn't take that I rejected her that's all."

I heard Yuki laugh then. "Want you? Sam can have any guy she chooses, Akira. Why don't you accept for once that you aren't as hot as you think you are."

I spun around then, ready to have a go at her, but Soujirou was between us in less than a second.

"Hey watch it Akira, you're my best friend but don't mess with Yuki."

I scowled at him. _The traitor. _Some poor girl comes into his life and he was ready to take her side over mine? His best friend? I crossed my arms, walked to the other side of the room and stared out the window.

"Yuki… how did you know her anyway? She was American wasn't she?" asked Makino from her spot beside Tsukasa.

"Aah… I met her a few months ago in Hokkaido when on vacation. We became friends so we decided to meet again when she was back in Japan. Her name is Samantha Lee."

"If her name is Samantha why does she go around letting people call her Sam? That's a boys name isn't it?" asked Tsukasa.

"It's a normal thing in America."

I scoffed then.

"Well that explains a lot."

"What do you mean?" I could almost feel Yuki's eyes burning a whole in my back.

Before I could say anything though Tsukasa helped me out. "Akira's right, you know how stupid American's are."

I turned around to give Tsukasa my thanks but Tsukushi smacked him over the head at that moment.

"Owww!" Tsukasa yelled, "What the hell woman!"

"Don't insult someone when you're dumber than they are."

Rui who we all thought had been huddled on the next couch sleeping chuckled throwing Makino a thoughtful look while Tsukasa glared at him.

It's funny how that goes. Rui is normally really quiet and he kept to himself a lot but when it came to Makino he was totally different. Well. As different as Rui could be anyway. Makino was almost always able to make Rui laugh. I wondered sometimes whether he really had fallen for her three years ago but was just keeping it to himself for Tsukasa's sake. After all, after Shizuka and the love triangle thing with Makino he hadn't dated anyone.

"I liked her." He said then.

"What?"

"I liked her." Said Rui again.

I don't know why I said it but I couldn't help it.

"Don't be ridiculous Rui! We all know you're not over Shizuka."

As soon as I said it I regretted it. The air seemed really thick all of the sudden.

Rui stood slowly and walked out of the room.

"Rui wait!" Tsukasa called out but he had already left, he turned back and glared at me then, "What the hell is your problem jackass!" And with that said he took off after Rui.

Makino had also stood and was staring at me quietly. She walked up to me until she was a few inches from my face. I started fidgeting then. I really couldn't stand up to Makino. With anyone else sure but Makino was Makino. She had a way of making people feel really guilty sometimes.

"Makino I…"

She slapped me. That's right. I couldn't believe it. I mean it was one thing for her to slap Tsukasa but me? I stared at her, shocked and she stared back with that disappointed look on her face.

"You should know better than that." And with that said she walked out to look for Rui and her boyfriend.

Yuki just kinda stood there while Soujirou walked up and patted me on the back. "That was really low man."

I groaned. "I didn't mean to... It just kinda came out."

Yuki sighed and looked at me. "I suggest you apologize to Rui and soon… that is if you don't want cracks in your friendship and if you ever want Tsukasa and Tsukushi to talk to you again."

"Gah!" I yelled frustrated and went over to the chair where I had left my jacket before stomping out.

I walked out of Tsukasa's and stood in front of the property for a bit. Tsukasa, Tsukushi and Rui weren't around. I wasn't sure if I was more relieved or annoyed. I marched up to my limo and had the driver drop me off in town. After that I just walked around for a while. I didn't bother looking where I was going.

Suddenly something collided with me and I wrapped my arms around it to keep myself steady. Not it, I realized then. She.

"You."

"Oh… Mimasaka-san… you really need to learn to look ahead when you walk ya know?" I wasn't listening.

"This is your fault!" I yelled angrily.

The American woman looked at me surprised. "My fault? Excuse me if I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

She tried to pull away then but I gripped her tighter. "Do you enjoy ruining people's lives woman?!"

"What on God's green earth are you talking about!"

"I'm talking about you messing up my life!" I yelled before pushing her away. She stumbled a bit but then pulled herself together before staring at me for a while. I was huffing. I was pissed. I knew it wasn't logical. It wasn't her fault I had hurt Rui. It wasn't her fault Tsukasa was pissed at me. It wasn't her fault that Makino slapped me for the first time. But a part of me felt like it was her fault.

She sighed and looked around before grabbing my hand and pulling me.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm buying you coffee so we can talk about this like adults. You obviously aren't in the best of moods and it seems to have something to do with me so…"

And that is why I'm sitting here drinking coffee with the woman that has caused my world to flip upside down in less than a day.

I must be out of my mind.

**Hey again! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading and I'll have the next chapter out as soon as I can! ;p**


End file.
